The present invention relates generally to muzzle loading firearms which utilize a percussion cap for igniting a power charge in the powder chamber of the firearm. The invention relates specifically to an ignition assembly for delivering a discharge of burning gas from the percussion cap to the powder charge. The ignition assembly includes a breech plug which is screwed into the breech of the firearm and a percussion nipple having a forward threaded end which is screwed into a threaded nipple bore of the breech plug. The nipple has a rearward end for snugly holding the percussion cap. The nipple has a large diameter rearward fire channel for receiving the discharge of burning gas from the percussion cap and a small diameter forward fire channel for receiving the discharge of burning gas from the rearward fire channel and directing the burning gas to the powder charge, thereby igniting the powder charge.
The misfiring of muzzle loading firearms which utilize a percussion cap and a percussion nipple has always been a problem that has been more or less accepted by users of such equipment. During recent years, this type of firearm has been used increasingly for hunting. There is no tolerance by a hunter for misfire of a firearm in a hunting situation.
The chance of a misfire is lessened considerably by using a more powerful or potent percussion cap. However, percussion nipples which are currently in use cannot handle a more potent or stronger discharge of burning gas from the percussion cap. Blowback of the discharge from the percussion cap is likely to occur. On the other hand, if the small diameter forward fire channel leading to the powder charge in the powder chamber is made larger, grains of powder from the powder chamber could spill back into the nipple. Also, this would cause a greater blowback from the powder chamber when the main powder charge of the firearm is ignited.
These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art ignition assemblies for muzzle loading firearms have been obviated by the present invention.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the present invention to provide an ignition assembly for muzzle loading firearms that reduce misfires without increasing blowback from either the ignition of the percussion cap or from the ignition of the main powder charge.
A further object of the invention is the provision of an ignition assembly for muzzle loading firearms that reduces misfires, while reducing blowback form the ignition of the main powder charge.
Another object of the invention is to provide a modified percussion nipple for a muzzle loading firearm which can be used with existing breech plugs which transforms the nipple/breech plug assembly into a modified nipple/breech plug assembly that reduces misfires and reduces blowback from discharge of the firearm.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of an ignition assembly for muzzle loading firearms that enables a more potent percussion cap to be used and reduces misfire without increasing blowback from discharge of the firearm.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.